why butterscotch
by finerin
Summary: when a confused bella meets alice duirng a hunt sparks fly i no i suck at summarys ps bella isn't human
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

"Planes suck," my inner tiger mentioned "and they are full of smelly people," continued. I climbed out into the forks air. When I got to the airport parking I went to get my bike. I love my bike, which ironically is named rain. I gunned it to life and roared out of the parking lot. When I got to my apartment I decided that I needed to blow off some steam and hunt while I was at it.

My apartment is at the edge of forks as I went into the backyard I noticed that there was something of a game trail in the backyard.

My cat form is a seven-foot tall snow leopard with one quirk I ask myself again why is my coats color golden butterscotch. I have never understood the coloring and I have only run into two more of my kind and they where mates and they where not snow leopard's but there color was normal. As I was running down the trail I smelt something fantastic so I followed it to its source. As I ran into a meadow I noticed two things.

There was a breath taking beautiful girl standing in the middle of it. As our eyes meet I felt as the earth around me shifted and that it wasn't gravity holding me down it was she. She gasps and drops to the ground with a deer next to her. I realized that she was a vampire. But she was a "vegetarian" which means that she only hunts animals. I shifted back into my human form. As I walked up I noticed her eyes where golden butterscotch that explains my color I am guessing.

"My name is alice," the girl says "what just happened." "Well I don't know if you want to Know," I reply shakily. "Well I wonder if you know that I am your mate," Alice says. Really I say, "Because I think that I just imprinted on you," I replied. She ran to me the deer forgotten on the ground and tackled me into a hug. "Do you want to meet my family," she asks. "Do they stick to the same hunt as you," I ask before I answer. "Yea they do," she replies.

"Do you want to finish hunting first," I ask her? "Yea give me a sec," Alice replies. Knowing that a vampires feeding is generally private I went to leave, but she asked me where I was going. "I just thought that you might want to do it privately because what I know of vampires is that it is generally a one person kind of thing."

"Ohh I kinda hoped that you wanted to stay," Alice said "it's kinda something that I wanted to share with someone. "Okay I'll stay but on one condition what that ones blood is cold do you really want to drink it," bella asks "not really," she started "then can I have it and we can hunt together before we meet your family." I reply. In response she gets up to leave but I ask her if she wanted to stay. "I guess but won't it bother you," Alice asks. "No apparently snow leopards hunt together," I replied. I shifted and I noticed that my coat matched her eyes.

I tore into the haunch of the deer and in no time at all finished it. As I went to wash off in the river Alice says "where are you going." I went to tell her wash my muzzle off but ended up only thinking it. Then with a gasp from Alice I noticed that her mouth was open and she didn't say anything but I heard her "don't worry about it I got this one." "What do you mean," I thought back but she had already gotten on her feet. She walked over to me and I automatically lowered my head so that I could look her in the eyes. "She whispers in my ear "your fur is so soft." Then she shocks the crap out of me she started licking the blood off my face. When she cleans my muzzle off I notice that her eyes are black. I shift back and she started apologizing. "Bella im so sorry," she cried "please forgive me." "What are you sorry about," I ask her. "I know that we are mated together but I figured that you might want to take it slow but then I ruined it by doing that." Alice replied. "Its okay I tell her plus that was really sexy the way your tongue felt on my muzzle," I shot back.

We went hunting and both got an elk. After I finished mine I noticed that hers was still whole minus the blood. I shifted and asked her what they normally did with the bodies. She still had blood on her face as I asked her and she replied made it look like a bear got them. I went over to her and asked her if I could take the body back to her place and she just looked at me funny but said sure. Then I leaned in and licked the blood of her lower face and lip's. When I pulled my face back I noticed that her eye color was black again. I was curious and because curiosity killed the cat I asked her why. She replied embarrassed "it happens when I am really hunger or aroused." Okay I said.

So is there anyone in your family that is a practical joker I ask as I pick up the elk. Emmett she responds. "Do you want to play a joke on him," I ask her. "Sure," Alice replies with a grin. She pulls out her phone and calls Emmett "hey get everybody to come outside to the backyard," she says.

I'll be home in a couple minutes she replies when he asks why because I have something to show you guys. With that she hangs up. "Okay if you shift now then I can put the elk across your back." So I shift and I ask her what the plan is. When we get there I am going to get Emmett to touch you when he does shift and grab his arm. When we get there Alice and I start walking at a human speed with me acting skittish. As I see everyone I see someone very familiar.

Holy sh*t Emmett says Alice where did you get that. Alice asks Carlisle "I thought that there weren't any snow leopards in Washington." I could tell everyone but Emmett knew what I was but still played along with it. "Hey Alice," Emmett calls "can I touch it." "Shut up em, I don't even know if we can keep it yet," She replies.

Carlisle replies I guess but it's your responsibility he finishes. Em came up to touch me and right as he put his hand on my fur I let him pet me for just a second intill he dropped his guard and then shifted. Emmett screamed like a little girl and ran back up to the porch. Everyone started laughing as Alice skipped down the porch and came back to me. "Everyone this is bella," alice starts, "bella this is Edward and jasper Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and esme," She finishes then she looks at me and says "yes I did announce them like that because they are mated like that."

**an notice this is my first alice bella fanfic that bella isn't human in hit that review button and tell me what you think should i leave it at this or should i continue with it**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the awesome reivews you guys inspired me to do this chapter so here it goes**

**Bella's pov**

**Their house is amazing I say when Alice shows me the way around. Thankfully after I shifted I stuck the elk in an ice chest so that I could have it later when I needed it. I thought but I really am going to have to clean it before long though. Alice shows me to her room. Damn this girl has good taste in everything I think. **

"**What do you think," Alice asks. Her walls are painted a soft black and she has a purple silk sheet set with a soft black comforter on this monster bed. She just looked down embarrassed with the look I gave her "I love the color but the bed is freaking huge," I tell her. Alice seriously says, "A good bed is nice for everyone to have," but then ruins it by winking at my playfully. **

"**Alice," I began "I would love to but I think that we need to get to know each other a little before first don't you." "I guess a hug then," Alice say's. "No way," I state just because im not jumping your bones right know doesn't mean that we can't snuggle or kiss."**

"**I would love to but I need to clean that elk before it goes bad." I remind her, "Why did you want it any way," Alice asks. "Because I have to eat as a human and elk is one of my favorite foods," I reply. So I clean the elk and esme help's me rap it in meat paper. "Thanks' esme," I tell her as we load it into the freezer. **

"**I appreciate all you guys have done for me but its probably time I go back to my apartment." Esme and Carlisle just looked at each other and the mysteriously "said if that is what you think is best." After they said that Alice popped into the kitchen and said, "I'll give you a ride home." When we got to my house Alice climbed out and walked up to the door with me. When I opened the door Alice asks, "can I come in."? "Of course you can," I reply. So she comes in and I show her around. **

**The only thing that I managed to unpack was my blanket set. It is a black silk sheet set with a black silk comforter. When Alice saw my bed she squealed and jumped on it. "I love the way it feels and you have no room to talk your bed is just as big as mine." "Yea but your not lounging around as a 7 foot leopard either." I remind her. Do you really lay around the house in shifted form? Yea its super comfortable. Okay she says grinning. So we go into the kitchen and I start to cook some of the elk that I brought with me. **

**When I finish it I eat and then wash my dishes. After that I kiss Alice and then she says I guess its time for me to go text me. After she leaves I start felling sick. What is wrong I think. My inner tiger starts whining. I didn't want her to go either but it's not like she can just stay here or I can stay there twenty-four seven. We aren't at the point of me moving in with her yet so just shut it I tell my inner tiger who is still whimpering. I then hear my phone go off. **

**I check and its from Alice babe you felling okay. Not really I quickly reply. Im not felling well either she sends back. Vampires can't get sick can they? No not really, she replies. Will you come over if it is okay with your parents? I ask her. Yea ill be there in 2 or three minutes, she replies. About a minute later the pain starts to fade. **

**What the hell was that about I think as I quickly move some stuff around in the living room before getting an idea. I grab some paper and scribble a note on it then stick it on the door. I quickly run to my room and shift I land on the bed as the door opens. When Alice walks around the corner the rest of the pain quickly vanishes. **

**You really weren't kidding where you," she says as she walks towards me. Then she drop's my note on the bed. You know where to look it read with a giant paw print on it. I shifted back and started laughing. "Of course not," I reply. What happened to you on the way over here? I ask her. The pain and discomfort just vanished for the most part as soon as I got within a mile of the house. But when I saw you it went completely away.**

"**The same thing happened to me," I tell her.**

"**So what does this mean for us," she says. "How would you fell if I moved in with you," I ask her. "I would love it," she says. So we call Carlisle and ask if it's okay if I move in. he says its fine and Emmett pull's up in front of my house with a u haul about an hour and a half. Load everything up he say's. **

**Since we didn't have to worry about humans seeing us we moved it in like 5 minutes fridge and everything. We moved everything into Alice's bedroom and Alice told Emmett to put Bella's bed in the corner. Hold on she says and quickly trades the sheets and blankets from the one she has on her bed to the one's on my bed. "I like yours more and now you still have you cat bed," she explains sheepishly then She smirks, and I can send you to the cathouse if you make me angry." **

**Oh really I think knowing that the mind connection im pretty sure I could take you pix. At this she physically jumps form the bed and wrap's herself around me with her legs and arms wrapped around mine. "Wait you two," Emmett interrupts "as much fun as it would be to watch you to have sex I have other things to do so what else do you need alice. Nothing em and thank you**

**an/notice and here is another one so hit that button and review it truly inspires me to get it done so i have the next one up for you guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**an/notice thanks to all of the review and messages you guys sent me it really helped me get into gear and write this one**

**also bellas out of cat litter and alice can't find any more just kidding**

**Bella's pov**

** Two week's later**

"**Yes I would love to go to dinner with you," I tell Alice as soon as she asks me. "Won't people wonder why you aren't eating," I ask Alice. "No I have a specific place in mind," she tells me. **

** We go to a place called finny's, which ironically was a private stake house. I know I thought we where going to an Italian pizza shop when I heard the name. When we walk through the door the man behind the corner says hey vamp long time no see. **

"**What's up wolf," Alice replies. Bella I would like you to meet fest the chef of my stake house. "Wait he know you're a vampire." I ask. "Yea he is a shifter like you," Alice replies. Then what she said about Seth sank in. "Wholly crap you own a stake house." I say "Actually I own a franchise of stake houses." Ali Ce replies. Please tell the man what you want so you can eat." "Fine if you own the place would this mean that it's free or would it be a pricy thing," I ask her.**

"**It's fine just tell the man," fine I would like a rare 32oz steak and a glass of 97 white wine. As I ate I noticed that Alice was drinking something as well. **

"**What is that," I ask her curiosly. "Its squirrel blood because for some reason I get drunk off of it." And she did it was hilarious watching her stumble out of the restaurant. When we got to the car I told her that I would drive. When we got back to the house everyone was laughing as Alice stumbled up the steps. You drank tonight rose said to Alice and me as I carried her past the living room everyone even esme and Carlisle was laughing. When we got to our room I laid her down on her bed and covered her up. Then I shifted and lay in my bed. **

**I haven't figured out why but I can only sleep while shifted or when Alice is beside me. **

**Flashback**

"**Bella would you like to watch a movie," Alice says as she comes back into our room with a bag. Sure I replied as she climbs into the bed and we snuggle up and start watching the movie. About halfway through the movie I started nodding off. I woke up to Alice slightly rubbing her hand across my spine. **

**End flashback.**

**I woke up to Alice lying along my side with her hand under my neck slowly. I started purring and it literally shook my bed. When she noticed that I was awake I shifted back and encased her in my arms. "What do you feel like doing today," I ask her. "I think it's time to hunt again if you want to," Alice replies. **

** I would like some mountain lion today though she said when I finally got up. "Wait is that okay for you to eat," she asks me. "It's fine it's actually my favorite meat besides elk but its kinda weird to eat in human form." So we go out and hunt. While she is draining it I think of the amount of suction and thought about where it would fell best. As she finished draining it I got up in tiger form and tore into the meat.**

**When I finished it we cleaned each other off. As I licked the blood off her cheek she cleaned my muzzle with her tongue and she was very thorough. When we got back to the house I shifted back. That was fun I told her as we climbed the back porch. As we reached the door we found a note**

"**Alice and bella I figure that you already no but if you don't we are leaving for London at 5:30 we will be gone a week," from Carlisle. I looked down at my watch and seen that it was only 3:30. "Do you want to go to London," i ask Alice. Not really she replies I have a beter way to spend this week.**

**So we went upstairs to change out of what we wore hunting. Since I felt like going swimming later I put on a bathing suit and just put a robe on over it. When Alice came into the room I saw that she had on one as well. "Hot tub or pool," I ask her. "Well the pool is heated and bigger and deeper," she says. So we jump into the pool from her room literally we just jumped out of the window. As we hit the water I grabbed her and pulled her underneath the water with me. As we kissed I tried to hold my breath for as long as possible when I couldn't hold it for much longer when Alice brought us to the surface.**

"**Why did you bring us back up," I whined after I took a big breath. "Because if I hadn't you wouldn't have came up for air intill you passed out," Alice replies. "Still it was definitely the best underwater kiss of the 21 century though," she continued. When we climbed out of the pool and dried off I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie with me. Of course I would love to she replies. **

**As we started watching pineapple express don't ask me why because I have no idea the conversation turned to marijuana. "Would you ever try it," I ask her. "Bella I am a vampire," she reminds me. "So it wouldn't do anything for you," I continue. "It's like the squirrel its kinda something that works in on only some of us," Alice replies. "Would you try it," I ask her again. **

"**Sure bella I guess that I would try it but only if my visions don't show any thing bad happening and Carlisle says it won't be bad for either of us." She tells me. "Okay then lets call him and ask him," I tell her. Okay I'll just call him then. As we get on the phone with Carisile I ask her if she even knows where to get it. "Duh future seeing vampire sitting right next to me," I tell her. "Also our since of smell would just let us know if there is pot around."**

"**Carlisle what would happen if me or bella just happened to get stoned," Alice asked him. "Well I have to say as your and belle's father figure that I wouldn't do it but also as a doctor I can honestly say that it isn't just something that is dangerous to really anybody.**

"**Okay then thanks' for your time enjoy London."**

**an/notice**

**sorry if the drug mentioning offended anyone and if u found any errors or have any idea's that you think would help the story feel free to leave some in a reivew.**


	4. Chapter 4

first i would like to say sorry everyone for the length span between the chapters

duralast406 i hope this is what u where looking for

mojo-jojo i personally don;t see whats wrong with a little tokage once and awhile but that is a different matter

thanks everyone else for the awesome review's

as always sm owns twilight but i own my mind and a computer

"are you sure you want to do this," i ask alice as we get set up in the bedroom. "yea i wonder if it will affect me at all," she replies let's get started. so i hold the jay up to my lips and light it. when it's lit i take a long drag and pass it to alice. i don't really feel anything for a minute and then its like all the colors in the room started moving and i asked alice if she was sure that it was pot we where smoking. she says yes and as we are finishing the second round of passing i notice that the room had muted out and i guessed that is was the where cat eyes coloring that had felt strange to me before

"I'm really thirsty," I tell Alice as we finish the jay. "I think that it works on me as well," she replies. "Are you hungry as well," I ask her. "Strangely yes let's hunt," she replies. We didn't have far to go as I opened her bedroom window and seen two bucks in the back yard. I jumped from the window and took out both of them before they had time to react.

"Alice come out here please," I call before shifting. While I wait for her to come out I pad over to the pool and then I get this gigantic urge to drink the water in the pool but the river is 4 feet from the pool. I bent over and drank the pool water tasting both Alice and i in the pool. Her flavor if that is the right word tasted like a chocolate cappuccino. And my taste is like oak wood on a fire.

When i turn around Alice comes up into the yard and bends over and takes the first one. When she finishes with the blood of the first one I eat it. When she finishes the second one I eat it as well. "do you want to go for a run," Alice asks me. "sure," I reply. As we are running I ask her "if there is any way that I can meet the wolves." "I'll find out if we can meet at the boundary," she replies. we stop running and she pull's out her phone. "Hey Seth can you guy's meet me at the border." "hold on I'll ask sam." "Sam said yea how about 15 at the usual spot."

When we get to the spot there is still about 10 minutes so I started to shift so I could lie down on the grass but Alice stops me. "please don't shift intill they get here just incase something would happen because I cant see them." So we just chilled intill they got here. Sam I would like you to meet bella who happens to be my mate. "alice why do I smell something not vampire or wolf here," he grumbles out while advancing on Alice.

"I was trying to tell you about that," she say's when Sam continues to walk up to alice I stand up from the rock I was leaning against and start walking over to them. "Alice you know that I wont let anything else but you or us around her unless I can be sure that it's no threat," Sam growls out. When he starts to put his hand on Alice I grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't touch her if I where you," I respond with a voice full of malice and scorn. "whatever you are I would suggest taking your hand off of me before I hurt you," he say's in return. "I don't possibly think that you could take me," I tell him. "I wanted to meet with you guys and now that you have pissed me off I think that it would be a good idea if we did this another day."

"What ever you are I think that it would be a good idea for you to leave or stay on their territory from now on," Sam sneer's at me. "Okay I wanted to do this nicely but you have pissed me off I challenge you for your right as pack leader." "bella please don't do this," Alice pleads. "oh shut up you stupid leech I don't know why my ancestors ever made a pact with you anyway."

"you just fucked up." "how are we going to do this till one of us gives in or till the death." "death," Sam replies. "alice please move," I say as Sam starts pulling off his clothes.

As he shifts and lunges I realized that I could beat him without shifting If I really wanted to. So I flipped over his back and punched him in the side and heard some of his ribs crack. He howls as they fix themselves. He rushes in thinking that his speed will save him. I grab him by his legs as he runs past and threw him into a tree.

When I saw what tree I threw him into I gasped. Alice was standing underneath the tree in a vison and there was nothing that I could have done about it. As he hit the tree alice was caught under it. After he gets up he looks at me and intentionally claws Alice. With a snarl I shift and he looks scared shitless as a 7-foot snow leopard leaps at him. I grab him by his neck and the leopard in side of me made me so angry that he had hurt alice that I shifted back and rapped my arms around him.

"I suggest you shift back," I tell him before relasing him. As he shifts I notice alice is sitting up and also glad to notice that his claws didn't do much more that scratch her. "What are you," he asks scared shitless.

Better than you I reply. I fought by your rules so you will answer to mine I don't want your worthless pack but I will be taking pout a share of mine from both of yours. If I find so much as the stench of you on my lands I will destroy your entire pack.

We start back to the house and I hunt something and then bring it back to Alice so that she will heal.

The next night after coping out of my territory

When we got back into the house and I tell her I am going to take a bath. When I got out of the shower Alice was in the room in our bed wearing a black silk night set.

Hey she says when I jump into the bed. "You're going to get me all wet," she complains. "That was the general idea," I reply seductively. I lean down and kiss her and move my hands to the back of her head. When we pull away I move my lips down to her neck and had a funny thought.

About the same time Alice smacked my arm and said "don't you even think about it." "I just wanted to know," I tell her before I do it anyway. Bella stop I don't want to have hickeys all over my neck. So of course I move my mouth down to her collarbone and start sucking and kissing there as well.

"Are you sure you want to do this," I heard her murmur. "of course my love," I I moved my hands down the back of her top I pull it off. as I exposed her perfect breast she moans against my neck. "you have to many clothes on" she growls at me. So we both quickly progressed to be naked. As I moved on top of her my mouth sought out hers. I kissed my way down her neck to her breast and then I wrapped my lips around her nipple while massaging and pulling on her other breast. As she writhed underneath me I slowly moved down her body worshiping it like it should be.

When I got to her center I wasn't surprised to find that she was completely soaked. As I slipped one of my fingers into her cool center my thumb accidentally found her clit. As I hit the little bundle her back arched off of the bed and she moaned as I quickly ran my tongue over her sopping slit.

When I added a finger I was rewarded by a loud moan and her screaming god yes. After a few minutes I added another figure and started flicking my thumb against her bundle as my fingers thrust upwards. As her hips came up in time with my fingers she screamed out "OH BELLA HARDER." I licked up all the juices and crawled up her till I could reach her lips.

"that was amazing," I told her my eyes half closing and squeezing my legs together to create some friction that I really didn't think I needed because I am pretty sure that I came with her. "oh no you don't," my sexy pixie mutters before flipping us so that she was on top and slowly starts rocking her hips into mine.

As she rocked back and forth we kissed heavily. When I came it was earth shattering. I felt her still rocking against my jerking hips. then with a cry she gained her second release. As I started to close my eyes the last thing I hear is "goodnight baby I love you."

an/notice so this is the fourth chapter and it might be a while before i post five because i am currently hooked on an anime called fairy tail


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

When Carisile returned I had him check Alice just in case sam might have hurt her. He gave the all clear but then asked in a troubled tone "how did this happen anyway." "I asked Alice to call him and set up a meeting when he arrived he started questioning Alice and approached her in a threatening manner."

"When she tried to tell him he put his hands around her arms and my tiger made me fight for her."

"At first I didn't shift because I could take him in this form but I accidentally threw him into the tree that Alice was against." "when he landed the tree had fallen on Alice and before she could get the tree off her he clawed her to anger me." "I shifted and almost killed him before telling him that if I caught any of them on my territory that me and Alice scooped out that I would kill them."

"I think that you guys will be okay," Carlisle say's. "bella if I may ask where is your territory." "I should of asked first but I added about 5 miles in every direction around yours and now they will now that it is mine." "Okay you are free to go then," he says. "do you remember that meadow that we met in." "yea I do," Alice replies. "would you like to build a house there," I ask her before I continue "we could plan it and then get the boys to help us build it." The pond with the waterfall would be an awesome view for the kitchen window.

We planned out the house with esme and I found out that it was the central of my well I guess its our territory. The house was 3 stories tall with the back wall being made out of glass like the big house. The kitchen was on the ground floor with a game room and an indoor pool. The second floor was laundry and extra bedrooms. The top floor was a giant bedroom slash studio because both of us found out that we could paint rather well. You could see the waterfall from the back of the house no matter where you're at because it was so gorgeous during the whole day under the sun.

When they started building the house they made us stay away from it. Esme said that you planned it so we get to build it. Two then took a trip up to Paris so that we could by sheets and stuff for the house.

"flashback"

"are you sure that you don't have any sheets like this," Alice asked the man behind the counter. "I am sorry mam but we don't carry the type that you are asking for" , if you don't mind me asking why do you need a sheet that big." "Because I have a bed that needs those specific sheet sizes and I figured that Paris is the city of love that you would have sheets to fit big beds," alice said giggling at that and I said "behave or we will go back to forks." She pouts and replies "okay I guess we can check Italy then."

When we got back to the plane the pilot was gone and a note was on the door I'll be back in about an hour. The alice called the pilot and told him that he deserved a brake so she was going to fly the plane to Italy and he could have our hotel room for tonight and we will come pick him up tomorrow. We spent the night in this wonderful hotel in Florence Italy called the fresh start.

(Flashback)

"We just got here Alice," I say as she starts pulling of my shirt. She replies "come on belle it's not like you don't want to and, at the house we have all of the vampires coming in and out at random times." "Even so we just got here." I remind her. 'But you sooo know that you want this," she states again as she pulls up my shirt. Smiling I state, "yea I do but I don't think you're my pixie I think you maybe a nymphomaniac fairy but I love it about you." As she moves lower I couldn't help but close my eyes and while my eyes where closed I pictured us under a waterfall and then I heard the weirdest thing.

There was running water that I could here and I opened my eyes to find a soaked and bewildered Alice beside me and there was a waterfall coming from the middle of the ceiling and had looked like the one that I pictured. Freaking out I closed my eyes and pictured the room the way it was before I got the sudden imaginative picture of the waterfall. "What was that," Alice whispered shocked. Bella started to tell her but then felt a sharp pain in her head and hit the floor unconscious.

An/ notice sorry for the cliffy but it needed to happen for what is about to come don't hate me and I have a new beta and her name is duralast406 she was originally the person that kept me going with her reviews and one day I pm her and asked her if she wanted to beta so yea again sorry for the cliffy.


	6. Chapter 6

**An/notice**

**First off I would like to say that I am sorry for my extended absence but I had a lot on my plate with school, work, and taking care of my baby which by the way his a happily bouncing babty girl of 2 years old. but now that has lessened I will be writing again. There will probably be a few short chapters to get my back into the swing of things. **

**An/notice **

**I forgot to add this in the last chapter but when Bella and Alice make love for the first time Alice bites Bella and injects her with some venom by accident**

**Enough with me rambling on though here is your story.**

**I woke up at the house in forks and that confused me because the last time I checked we where in Paris baying sheets for our bed and stuff for the house.**

**As I opened my eyes I heard "Bella can you here me please tell me that you are okay." "Yea I am fine why wouldn't I be," I ask confused. "You are telling me that you don't remember what happened in Paris," Alice asks?**

**No I cant say that I do I replied. We where in our hotel and we where about to start making love and all of a sudden you made a waterfall appear out of thin air. **

"**Bella how can you do that," Alice asks. Right after I first started turning back in the about 5 years ago 's a two tiny vampires approached me with blood red eyes telling me that they could help me find more were cats. I went with them and as soon as we got in a car I passed out and for weeks afterword's I was kept chained up while they performed experiments on me. I think at one point the male even raped me but I don't remember. After about 2 years they left me there for a weakened while they went to hunt. They did this about every 2 weeks. They normally sedated me but the forgot to this time and I broke free and ran. I cant remember what really happened to me during those 2 years but maybe in those experiments that put something in my blood that stayed dormant in till you bit me the other day. **

**Is Carlisle around I ask her. Yes he is outside waiting to see if you need to be checked on she tales me. "Carlisle can you come here," I ask quietly. The door opens and Carlisle enters have you ever heard of something like this happening, I ask him. No I haven't but I can make a few calls and see if any of the people I know do. **

**About 15 minutes later **

**Bella good new a friends of mine has the ability to since gifts and he agreed to come check you to see if it was natural or was it triggered. He said that he could be here in a week is there anything else you need. No thank you Carlisle that will be all thank you for everything. No problem my child he says as he left. I want to try to use my gift I tell Alice but she wont let me in till elizar check it to make sure that it wont hurt me. As we go to get out of bed alicewent into one of her visions and when she came out of it she said…**

**Sorry about the clif hanger everyone but it was important for what happens next I would like to ask you guys how you thought it was written because it was the first I have written in a while I would also like to ask you guys if it would be cool for me to introduce my own charcters into the story as well remember read and riview cause it helps me no if I should just let this story end or if I should keep it going again sorry for the long wait and I hope that you enjoy what I have written**


End file.
